The Treasure of the Lost Colony of Roanoke
by xXEmberXx
Summary: The lost colony of Roanoke is a mystery of history. Leave it up to Ben, Riley, and Abby to find the clues to the treasure of Roanoke! Newsflash: Riley's niece has moved in with him.Anna is Clique meet NT. Light Riley OC so far. Feelings fluff, Rileytopia!
1. Anna

Riley stood with Ben, Abby, and a short, fashion obsessed thirteen year old.

"The last time we were here, we were looking through 200 year old 3-D glasses after have stolen and performed chemical tests on one of the most important historical document, the declaration of independence…" Riley remembered fondly.

"Except _her_," Abby rolled her eyes. At least it was a vacation.

"Do you think they have Wi-Fi?" Riley ended his "fond" memories. Being shot at and car chases were brought to mind, and that was not something he was very "fond" of.

"Riley, we are at a historic monument!" Abigail jeered.

"And I repeat, do you think they have Wi-Fi?" Riley pursued.

Anna licked her finger, and rose in the air, as if she was testing wind direction; something which never worked for her, as all her finger felt was cold, wet, and gross.

"Its high speed, but password protected," She answered. Honestly, she had peeked over at a woman who worked there setting up her net connection.

To normal people, a password protection turned them off of trying to make the connection. But for the group's techies, it was like adding 184+18,734 (which in Anna world is _easy_, and which equaled 18,918.)

Abby rolled her eyes again. This vacation was much more intriguing when they were chased by Ian and were holding artifacts.

"Yes!" Riley cheered out of nowhere.

"You got past the password?" Ben asked.

"No, I finished the html on our new website. It has a chat room for people to report serious treasure that they want to have looked into. Cool or what?!" Riley was overjoyed.

Anna grabbed two other laptops from her silver backpack.

"Do you really carry three laptops around all the time?" Abby asked, surprised.

"If I said yes, would you yell, again?" Anna pushed.

"I will only yell if you don't give me one," Abby quipped back.

Ben was unusually quiet today. He really didn't like using computers. That was Riley's job. He just liked jumping off buildings. They had simple "total system failures" while the computers just had a lot of meaningless, or worse—meaningful—letters and numbers. Buildings just fell down, burned up, or exploded. Computers did a lot more.

"Register already!" Riley shot, and they all filled out the blank templates for accounts.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

"Are you kidding me?!" Anna shoved a tall glass into the walnut cabinet. "I has been almost a week since the crash and you're already sending me away to live with some relative I don't want to know. I'm not done mourning!" She pulled her brown side bangs aside carefully and made puppy dog eyes and a pouty frown. She traced the path of an invisible tear down her face and sniffled a bit.

"Ha," the tall muscular social service worker smiled, "You're a tough little kid."

"I'm thirteen!" She hissed back rolling her intense blue eyes and pushing her perfectly manicured thin pale fingertip into her temple.

"Look, he's your uncle! Not that distant, kid," He stated in a monotone voice.

"I haven't seen him since I was three!" She threw back, kicking her feet against the glossy hard wood of the kitchen floor.

"He's pretty cool, actually…" He added a forced trace of excitement, "He discovered the temple of Templar and the Golden City of Cibola."

"You're kidding," a tumble of almost happy butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

He scanned his watch, and tapped it with his wide fingers, "He should be here in a moment."

"Does he have a family?" Anna was curious now. But the thought of ugly evil step cousin-sisters, a freaky aunt and a cool uncle, (who would leave her alone to search for treasure) was unbearable. Cinder-Anna couldn't be. She simply wouldn't tolerate it.

A hot pepper red Ferrari pulled into the drive way.

Wow.

That was the only word that came to mind.

Her new guardian and adventure uncle was a black-sunglass, red-Ferrari-loaded guardian.

It was all that she could hope for considering that last week her parents were driving home to pick her up and take her to back to school shopping. There was an unclear car crash, faulted by the other party of course. Anna had recovered to-soon-to-be possible, and in fact was yet to shed a public tear. They were buried at a funeral that she refused to attend. She would still go to the same exclusive private school, home to her best friends and superficial teen HQ, even living with this new guardian.

Anna flipped her glossy brown hair over her shoulder and checked her compact. Her glitter was still on lightly, not a single hair was out of place and her lips were over glossed with her favorite pink that matched her manicure. Her dark wash designer jeans and perfect fitting layered tops made her look perfect. She had light freckles which were seldom seen below the layers of concealing make-up, and every part of her read "rich, exclusive, and beautiful."

She held a Microsoft note book with four core processor, built in webcam, the basics. She refused Mac/Apple with the exception of the iPhone and iPod. She was a windows girl.

She loves technology and when she's alone, she is a glasses wearer. Every other time she wears month long wear contacts because she likes to have them in. Sight is a major deal in her school and in everything she did. She would never let any of her friends know that she loved puzzle solving and has deciphered diary locks and alarm codes to sneak into homes, read diaries, and come back to school with the dirt on who likes who, who's having parties (namely who is and isn't invited), and any fashion rules broken.

And she looked at the car and thought to herself about her future, and more importantly what her first words to him would be.

Hi. No, too stereotypical.

Hola! No, too foreign.

What if I just look up? No, I'm supposed to be perfect, not shy.

He'll say hi, I have to respond with something!

But before Anna could finish the sentence, he walked out towards the glistening mansion.

He looked OK. Brand name tee, light wash jeans, and fresh navy converse, similar to Anna's shoe wear, in fact every week she got a new pair of brown converse so the color never washed out.

The social worker walked out to greet him.

"Hello, Riley," The worker used the most pleasant tone.

"Why do you want me here?" Riley would not have known this man except for his attendance at the funeral. His older sister he barely knew (she was 20 years older than him, and had moved out two years before he was born) and he hadn't seen in, well, what must have been, like, ten or eleven years. She died with her husband he met once, and in honesty, they had neglected to invite him to the wedding. The thought of his rich sister's baby hadn't occurred to him until he did math in his head and guessed that the teenager in front of him must have been her. What was her name again? Mary or Jane or something too practical for this day and age.

"Anna's Godfather died three years ago, and the godmother, is gone too…" He spoke a little too slowly.

"So…" Riley had a book signing in an hour; he wanted to get on with things.

"Unless you want her in a group home, she's living with you until we find a more suitable family…" He dragged on.

"You mean I foster her until you find something better?" Riley forced.

"Well, Mr. Poole, that _is _the idea, I'm afraid…" The social worker looked disapprovingly at Riley. His car, his clothes, his hair, none of it seemed very _fatherly_.

Riley let his mouth drop.

He walked twards the girl who had lost her thoughts and had forgotten anything to say and focused on not saying, "Aren't you too young to be my dad?"

He extended his hand and Anna took it, gently shaking.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Me llamo Anna."

Crud. That was, well, idiotic. Nice going. Good morning in Japanese and my name is Anna in Spanish. What's he going to think of you now? Nerd. Talking to him in anything other than English is stupid! Anna wondered if she had underlying self-sabotage issues.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Me llamo Riley. Es un placer," He smiled.

I think I'm going to like this girl. Two languages in one sentence. Riley smiled at the insanity of it all.

"Oh well, sorry, when I am flustered, I have a tendency to say Japanese mixed with Spanish. Not one or the other, but both together in a very strange sentence or two," She twirled her hair with her pointer finger, embarrassed.

Well there that goes. Nice job Anna, really.

"I do that when I'm confused or dazed, too. And you have a lot to be dazed about…" He seemed tired.

"I packed up my stuff, do you want me to go get the movers?" Anna tried to change the topic.

"How much stuff _do_ you have?" Riled looked at the mansion. He need to find another treasure to buy a house big enough to fit all of the stuff.

The kid got the house. That was good to remember. He would have movers (or Ben) put everything into big boxes and stuff it in the basement. When Riley need the space or got a family, he would use that. For now, she would take Ben's room in the apartment for now, (it was on reserve for when Abby kicked him out, but he can sleep on the couch, that works.)

Anna went inside with five movers to take her bedroom to the apartment. Riley had though—no, hoped—it was a duffel bag she was getting. Two truckloads did not count as a duffel bag.

He pulled out his cell and speed dialed "1" which was Ben's cell.

"Hey Riley, what's up?" Ben responded quickly.

"I've got a big problem…" Riley sounded dumbfounded.

"How big?" Ben questioned.

"I'd say four foot, eleven inches," Riley moaned.

"What?!" Ben responded, clueless, into the phone.

"She's a short thirteen year old niece that until two and a half minutes ago I didn't remember her first name," Riley shuddered.

"And…" Ben pried.

"And, my sister died and her husband, you remember, over-aging loud talker, passed away with her…" Riley stalled, getting out the full story, or at least what he understood.

"Just the way she wanted to go…" Ben continued prompting.

"Yeah, yeah, well, her godparents are with them," Riley was now freaking out.

"So who has to take the girl?" Ben coached.

"That's the thing…" Riley gulped loudly. "They want me to do that."

"Riley, this is not funny," Ben looked at the phone.

It had been a prank call.

Ha.

"Ben…" Riley dragged his name out the way he does when Ben says something bewildering (such as announcing the theft of the Declaration of Independence; "We are going to steal the Declaration of Independence").

"Are you intoxicated by anything, drugs, alcohol, sniffing sharpies, anything," Ben searched for a way to pin this off of seriousness.

"No. I'm coming right over with _it._" Riley used his tone that made it clear that he disliked or felt uncomfortable about the word carrying emphasis.

"Ok," Ben stated uncomfortably.

This couldn't be happening.

Ben remembered being Riley's wind man once, listening to Riley's BORING family reunion.

He remembered Riley's overly cold and gossip-loving older sister, Megan, who always wanted to talk about the "indecency of the wear" of every other family member and of all of the loud little children. Ben had been dozing off against the side of the van as Megan talked about Aunt Suzy's gross green dress and how it didn't fit, when her husband, Harold, walked up.

"HELLO!" Harold had yelled straight into Riley's ear, and into Ben's headset (no blue tooth back then).

"Hello, Harold…" Riley really hated this guy. Rich, snobby, and loud in everyone's business; he was too similar to his wife, with whom Riley was sure he was nothing alike. Or rather, hoped he was nothing alike.

"RILEY, MY OLD BUDDY!" Riley grimaced. He was 17 years old at the time, and 25 years younger than Harold. Ben had found that funny, as he had always called Riley "kid."

"Is this the first time we've met?" Riley had snarled.

"I THINK SO… SORRY ABOUT THE WEDDING INVITE. YOU SLIPPED THE LIST. I THINK IT WAS YOUR ATTIRE, JO-KING! WE NEED TO GET MORE ORGANIZED, OLD MAN," He called back. Ben had remembered being positively embarrassed considering not getting invited to a sister's wedding.

"I'm glad I didn't go. My _garb _might not have been up to par," Riley hissed. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Kiddo."

Ben remembered wanting to laugh so hard he cried. By the time he was back to sanity, Riley had walked away from the man who would soon be remembered as the "over-aging loud talker." There was nothing else Riley or Ben really knew (or cared to know) about these people whose daughter they were about to take in. Except their favorite word: attire and their description: rich snobs.


	2. Driveway

So, hi!

I wasn't properly introduced last chapter; my computer was being a jerk.

This is my first Fan Fiction, so I am working on it. This one I liked for the cliff hanger. Thanks 22 people who saw it and crepsleyfan13 who reviewed it!

I did use a chat room. It was the only way that I could get everyone to meet anonymously with their first clue. I want to give credit to Bananapietheifx for having the first NT chat room!

You rock Bananapiethiefx!

NOTE: it is not just a funny, random chat room. It is a clue, and if using your setting upsets you, and then I will NEVER use it again in my fan fics. Swear. One time use only.

;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-)

"Someone hacked my computer!" Riley shrieked at the chat room of the new treasure hunt website.

"Finally getting a taste of your own medicine…" Abby giggled.

"It was you? I didn't know you could do that," Riley looked confused.

"Sadly, I didn't. I do wish I had. What did they do? Did they mess with the html?" Abigail sounded more worried this time.

"Get in the chat room!" Riley barked, and furrowed his eyebrows. He leaned the screen closer to himself.

_Treasure Protectors Unlimited Chat Room_

Report your clues anonymously!

Treasure.Protector is in the chat room.

History.Protector is in the chat room.

Tag.along is in the chat room.

Tech.Support is in the chat room.

"What's wrong?" Abby didn't see the problem.

"I'm logged in as tech support! I wrote Awesome.Riley! See!" Riley pushed.

Anna started cracking up.

"You little… virus!"

_New entry in chat room: Virginia.Dare_

Virginia.Dare: I have a mystery…

Treasure.Protector: That's what we solve, if it involves treasure and history.

Tech.Support: We have a really wide cliental base.

Treasure.Protector: Very funny, Riley.

Virginia.Dare: Riley… as in Ben Gates' sidekick?

Treasure.Protector: Yes…

Tech.Support: No! I am not a SIDE KICK!!

Treasure.Protector: Riley is angry about his username. Please continue.

Virginia.Dare: Well, you remember the post with the word C-R-O-A-T-O-A-N etched in it?

Treasure.Protector: Lost colony of Roanoke. They disappeared.

Virginia.Dare: Not before finding what they came for.

Tech.Support: Which was…

Viginia.Dare: Riches. The gold! The seven cities of Cibola! The Templar treasure!

Treasure.Protector: They found treasure? Where is it?

Virginia.Dare: I'm not sure but…

Treasure.Protector: But…

Virginia.Dare: I found the diary of Virginia Dare.

History.Protector: No way!

Treasure.Protector: Really?

Virginia.Dare: Yes and I want you to find it and give me a cut of the treasure.

Treasure.Protector: Where do we rendezvous?

Virginia.Dare: Milan, Italy. At **17 Mailand, Flaniermeile17 Mailand, Flaniermeile17 Mailand, Flaniermeile17 Mailand, Flaniermeile**Teatro alla Scala. I will speak Italian. You will know it is me because I will bring up America and Roanoke. DON'T BRINGIT UP FIRST. I will. I will be in disguise because it _really_ is a valuable artifact…

Tech.Support: Other people want it?

Virginia.Dare: Well, yes…

Tech.Support: Why do they always do that?! Can no one keep a treasure secret??

Treasure.Protector: Because they do. Who do you want to meet you?

Virginia.Dare: Anyone. Oh, and one more thing: I want to help.

Treasure.Protector: You can't… You just can't.

Virginia.Dare: Then how will I know I will get a cut?

Tech.Support: Trust. Trust. Trust.

Virginia.Dare: Why should I do that?

Tech.Support: Because we are putting our necks on the line to find it. We don't betray our limited clients.

Virginia.Dare: See you tomorrow in Milan, Riley. I don't like to be stood up on dates!

Tech.Support: When did this become a date??

Virginia.Dare has logged out.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTTNTNTNTNTNT** 17 Mailand, Flaniermeile**

Anna grabbed the passenger seat quickly.

"What are _you_ doing there?" Riley raised one eyebrow.

"There is no back seat. Are you going to get a minivan for me?" Anna teased.

But what was meant as a tease became a serious question.

Would Riley have to trade in his sports car for a suburban? Get a reliable job in a cubicle again? Have to look into the prospect of serious relationships and marriage? Ditch the apartment for a home? Exchange the city for a suburb? Buy groceries besides chips, salsa, and ice cream? Join a parenting club? Quit treasure hunting?

Riley shivered. No. This was temporary. She would be taken somewhere else ASAP. She better be.

He grasped tightly on the steering wheel. Feeling the exhilaration, he decided that if ANY of that happened he would be a very unhappy guy.

"What do I call you?" Anna blurted to end the silence of Riley's thoughts.

"I don't know," Riley shoved back. He didn't have an answer yet.

"I'll call you just plain 'Riley'? You are more like a brother than a dad or an uncle," Anna slipped her fingers through her glossy hair.

Riley, now terrified by his thoughts rushed, "Whatever…" He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind as he parked.

The movers had already completed piecing her room together again and had thrown the contents of Ben's optional room to the curb.

Riley stepped through the marble lobby and walked to a tinted glass elevator. He slid his Visa card through a card reader above the panel of assorted buttons. He then pushed the button that had the word 'penthouse' written on it.

Silently the elevator flew up to the 18th floor.

"Aren't you going to give me a tour, Riley?" She spat, although clearly trying to offer conversation.

"Yeah… Ok… This is the kitchen," Riley walked over, now completely dazed.

Anna opened the refrigerator and peeked in.

"Why are there only chips, salsa, and ice cream in here?" Anna rolled her eyes. Who could survive only eating that?

"I don't need anything else. I go to Ben's house if I need other food…" The bachelor shot back.

"You two are really close," Anna gawked.

"I guess. Now this is my room…" He pointed to the empty room with only a blue-grey twin bed, a laundry basket, a shelf of clothes, and a small pile of wireless routers in the far corner. The room was light blue with grey carpeting.

Anna grabbed her iPhone and rushed out:

NOTE TO SELF: FIX RILEY'S ROOM!!

"And this is your room— oh my god…" Riley's mouth fell to the floor for the second time today.

It was purple. All purple. The bed was lavender and the walls were covered with clothes, accessories, and bags. Three thin, purple laptop cases were hanging from the ceiling. And posted to the other wall were ten chargers for different little electronic devices.

"I like it, don't you?" Anna giggled, concluding the tour was over as Riley continued to stare in at the room.

Anna took two steps back. "Um, you mind moving over, I have to charge a few things?" Anna raised one eyebrow as he didn't respond and pushed past him, slipping iPods, PDA's, and other little systems into their chargers along the wall. She opened one laptop case and pulled out her favorite HP.

She sat on her bed and typed e-mails about her new living situation to her friends.

Looking bored, Anna walked over to Riley, who was still blinking and breathing, but hadn't moved another muscle. She unhooked an iPod and grabbed a nice pair of headphones, placing them over Riley's ears securely.

"DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?!  
YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES!!  
DO LIKE PANCAKES?!"

The iPod screamed into the headphones at full blast.

Riley screamed, jumped up, and fell flat on his butt.

"What the heck was that for?!" He barked at Anna.

"You were unresponsive. I did what I had to," She giggled and ended the video her phone had been taking.

"If you put that on YouTube…" Riley warned.

"I won't. But I think that Ben Gates would find it funny," Anna docked the phone and pasted the words: "Riley doesn't like waffles!" at the bottom.

"Whatever. Anna, we are going to Ben's house in a sec. OK?" He spoke slowly, as if Anna was a three year old.

"Yes, dada," Anna retorted.

They flew through the elevator, past the hard leather couches of the lobby, and into the Ferrari. All of this motion happened in a silence that annoyed Anna and calmed Riley.

Isn't odd that people feel differently about every little thing? Being repetitive to a person can get opposite reactions. Sometimes being reassured is calming, while sometimes acting in the same way can also be annoying.

This is why Anna wished she was an ant.

There are so many intricacies of humans; so many social cues that one must observe. Miss even just one and everything can fall apart.

With ants, they just saw each other, stated where they were going, listened to where the other was going, and continued on with daily life.

Anna also liked bees.

Sure they stung people, but life seems so simple to them. They go get pollen, make honey, feed someone, and then die.

But was life as uncomplicated for the queen bee?

When Anna considered that, she changed her mind about liking bees.

Riley on the other hand was thinking about nothing.

Some people can just zone out on whatever they are doing, not mess-up, and just have a clear mind. Riley was lucky enough to be one.

At that very moment he had no thoughts. He was driving the same route he had driven a million times, and nothing had changed except his passenger. And that didn't even pop up in his mind.

In fact, it wasn't until he was two feet away from crashing into Ben's front door that a single thought had appeared.

And that first thought was, of course, 'Why is Ben's door so close if I'm still in my car?'

Anna was in a dream like state too. Bees and ants were distracting. She figured that she had dozed off in the BORING silence that Riley had provided.

Anna pinched herself. Nothing happened, with the exception of The Gates Mansion's front door getting a foot closer.


End file.
